1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a folding protective cover primarily for openings which are generally circular in shape. More specifically, this invention relates to protective equipment with the function of covering air inlet and exhaust ducts of a stopped turbo-engine as used by aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Turbo-engines used on aircraft are vulnerable to damage from foreign objects which are sucked through the engine. In order to minimize the possibility of such an occurrence, it is desirable to cover the air inlet and exhaust openings when the engine is not operating. This reduces the likelihood of foreign matter accumulating in the engine ducts and causing damage upon start up. Typical examples of foreign matter which may accumulate are frozen precipitation, bird nests, wind blown debris, and insects.
For engine inlet and exhaust ducts that are circular or nearly circular in cross section one of the most common designs of engine cover is a rigid disk which is sized so that it may be wedged into the engine inlet or exhaust openings to function as a plug. The perimeter of the disk usually has some type of resilient gasket to promote sealing and provide better retention. A variation of this design is a disk which is hinged so that it may be folded in half for more compact storage. A latch is provided to lock the disk in the unfolded position. Another common approach for covering a turbo-engine is to use a pair of fitted fabric covers which are placed over each end of the engine nacelle and secured together by elastic cords extending from one cover to the other.
When used in the field problems with the above mentioned designs become apparent. Space onboard aircraft is at a premium and the rigid disk type covers are cumbersome to store and heavier than is desirable. Additionally, airports tend to be windy places and it can be difficult to handle the larger disk type engine covers in even moderate wind. This problem is exasperated by the fact that a ladder is usually needed to reach the height of the turbo-engine.
Fitted fabric type engine covers may require two people to install so that one end of the cover can be held in place while the other end is being positioned before connecting them together. Furthermore, fitted fabric type engine covers may require more volume to store than the rigid disk type unless they are neatly folded, a sometimes difficult task on a windblown ramp.